


You are my Sunshine

by Blighty14, Daydreamer14 (Blighty14)



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighty14/pseuds/Blighty14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighty14/pseuds/Daydreamer14
Summary: A modern day tale with our beloved Sanditon Characters.Charlotte is looking out of her apartment window, she can see the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Charlotte is looking at her beautiful self wearing the most esquisite wedding dress waiting to meet with her husband to be.There are also three other men looking at their reflections, in very smart attire. All ready to embark on their life changing day.
Comments: 82
Kudos: 104





	1. Let me introduce you

Let me introduce you

Sidney Theodore Parker is very handsome with mysterious charm and has unreadable dark hypnotic eyes. 

Sidney wearily woke up and ran his fingers through his curly locks of hair. 

He pulled his t-shirt off as he was covered with sweat. He'd had been fighting in his dream again. 

He sighed he wanted to just up sticks and leave everything behind him.

He has been on a downward spiral since his father died over 6 months ago. Flashes of last night with various girls attempting to get his attention, overly flirting, kissing him. He was so intoxicated he just sat back in his booth and let them. 

The "It" girls had sneaked their numbers into his jacket. He would never phone or text them back though, he was never one for conversation or indeed having a girlfriend, not after he had escaped Eliza. 

The paps posted many pictures of his nights out recently, so in the public eye he would appear to be talented for being a womaniser, not for his true talent of his soulful music. 

His new routine has been of late, another session of whisky drinking and another step closer to numb his feelings. 

The night before he had told his two life long friends Babbs and Crowe, that he didn't need their support anymore and shouted down the phone to just leave him alone. 

The truth is they just reminded him of all the good times they all had especially with his dad, it was all too painful. 

He swung his legs out of his bed, he sighed holding his head groaning at his raging hangover. His eyes were still half closed, he walked over to the sink and washed his face with cold water. He looked in the mirror his piecing dark eyes which now sparkled as the sunlight shone through his window, he told himself he had to try for his sister in-law Mary, she was his right hand woman his pa, pr, wonder woman. Mary had been to visit him the day before as he had been hiding away in his den at his mums again. 

Sidney is in danger of losing his career altogether, he has an unfinished album he has dropped off the social media platform other than the womaniser partying stories. 

Mary had plucked up the courage and told him she was looking for her maternity stand in and that hopefully would bring new ideas to get him back on track as he needed to have a fresh start. 

☀ 

The sun rays were beating down as a mother and daughter are spinning around in a flowery meadow, with daisy crowns in their brown curly maines of hair.

The little girl is laughing, she looks so happy as she looks up towards the sun, she has a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks. 

The sun's rays became suddenly brighter and became unbearable. Charlotte shot up suddenly with her very long brown wavy hair all in disseray, her top was wet through. 

Charlotte closed her eyes trying to suppress her tears building up in her eyes. it was her re-accuring dream. 

The last happy memory with her mother. The dream seemed to come into her mind when a life changing event was about to happen. 

Charlotte hoped it was her mums way of looking over her. Charlotte jumped out of her bed, quickly checked the time and panicked as she had slept in and had to get ready for her interview. 

Mary was sat daydreaming out of her office window, she was just thinking that Sidney I had come along way over the past few years, known by his stage name of "Theo" he wasn't just a excellent singer he was soon to be an actor and a model. 

Although he is a very private person, when he sang it was as if he was singing just for you, his voice in fact could take you to another place entirely. Mary really hoped her replacement could spark some enthusiasm back into him. 

Sidney was discovered by chance, he had played a set as a stand in at a bar he was working in and he went viral. 

"Theo" was given a newcomer spot on The Jools Holland Show and was then catapulted into his new world. 

Without his dad in it though, he was lost and had become disinterested. He had taken a break but his record company needed to complete his album there was also two film roles coming up that he was to be a cameo in.

Sidney has dragged himself into the office, he was slouched listening to music syking himself up for the video call with his management. 

Mary knew it was bad timing getting a replacement, but the baby would be here soon and she wanted to enjoy her maternity leave and be with Alicia before she started school. 

It was now time as she looked out into the hallway a long line of wannabe "IT" girls, oh no they would not help the situation and Sidney would hate them all. 

After hours of interviewing Mary was about to lose hope when a lively could only be described as a breath of fresh air walked through the door,she was dressed as if going to a summer festival, very unique and very pretty.


	2. A breath of fresh air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney meet.

Charlotte took a deep breath and introduced herself to Mary. 

It is a very informal interview, Charlotted discussed her experience in the art world in assisting and promoting the most famous of artists. Charlotte had also explained she needed a change in her career path and although this role would be different in many ways to her previous job she would love to be given thw opportunity to take in the new challenge. Mary knew she would be perfect. 

Mary excitedly gave her the temporary one year position there and then of being " Theo's" new assistant. There are also two others to assist from time to time. 

A West End star Esther Denham and empowerment author and artist Georgiana Lambe. 

Charlotte was then taken into another room to meet Sidney. He had declined sitting in on the interviews aa he trusted Mary to chose the right person. 

As Charlotte entered the room, It was quite dark inside, it looked like a very cosy den. 

Charlotte imagined it all lit up in fairy lights. Sidney was sat with his headphones on and was staring into space he hadn't heard them come in. 

He peered up, his dark brown eyes suddenly more focused than normal. He thought he was seeing things with this flower fairy stood in front of him. He gave her a slight smile and flicked his hair away from his eyes and looked towards his sister in-law.  
" The new apprentice? " with a cocky grin. 

"No Sidney, this is Charlotte my replacement." "Hi" with little enthusiasm as he put his headphones around his neck. 

Charlotte reached out to shake his hand as they went to touch they both jolted back as they gave each other an electric shock, it made them both laugh. It was the first time Mary had seen her brother in-law laugh in months. 

Charlotte is slightly nervous and is making general chit chat. Sidney arranged to meet with her in the morning. 

Sidney smiled internally to himself at her rambling on, he had never met anyone quite like her before. 

Charlotte left the room taking a breath again. What a strange guy she thought, but thought they would work ok together and she loved a challenge. 

The next morning on route to the Hub, Charlotte went to get a ice coffee and a black coffee for Sidney, as she noticed he was drinking one yesterday. 

She knocked on the office door. "Come in, in his husky tones," Charlotte gave him a lovely smile,  
"I have fuel for our brainstorming", he smiled back a rarity for him indeed and he was suprised she noticed what drink he liked. 

Charlotte is full of enthusiasm and starts to ream off ideas. Sidney didnt really say much and as he isn't really a morning person. He felt like he just had to agree with what she was saying as he had promised Mary that he would make an effort. 

He couldn't really remember all of her ideas as he kept daydreaming about what she would look like as a actual real life fairy. Obviously a more seductive temptress kind of one. 

"Sidney are you ok? I'm rambling on again aren't I? " she looked embarrassed, he lied and said "no I'm just taking in all your ideas."

Charlotte went back to her desk to respond to outstanding enquiries and placing updates on Twitter and not forgetting updating new items on his fan page. 

Sidney woke up nice and early each day over the next few weeks instead of his normal brooding self. He actually looked forward to his meetings with Charlotte. He was starting to feel he had a purpose and had enthusiasm again. 

Sidney had made arrangements to meet his favourite date for the afternoon. He had ran over a bit late with his radio interview. He managed to get there to pick her up in the nick of time. 

Sidney rang the bell, when the door opened he gave his date a bright smile. What a vision his number one girl is.

There she stood In her pink princess fairy dress, fairy wand and tiara. He held out his hand and said " where would my princess Alicia like to go today." " Tea for two Prince SIdney." He liked their lunch dates very much and he loved an afternoon tea. The girls he meets don't really like eating too many calories. 

It's now Saturday afternoon and Charlotte should have been having a day off but she was trying to escape her sister Ali. 

Sidney had stayed in his snug at the office hub he had another hard night and was a bit worse for where so was recovering there. He didn't want another lecture from his mum so avoided going back home. 

He had his baggy shorts and t-shirt on and his hair is all other the place with a rather fetching stubble to match. 

He went to make a drink in the kitchen. Now both in a world of their own Charlotte and Sidney suddenly bump into each other in the hallway. 

Sidney followed Charlotte into the kitchen. Charlotte felt awkward when he said "it's your day off what ya doing here?" he didn't appear happy about it. 

Charlotte started rambling on "the truth is my sister Ali is trying to get me to go on a double date this weekend, so i'm hiding from her as she can be hard to say no to. I didn't want her just turning up at my flat to persuade me. I can go though I don't want to intrude." 

Sidney laughed and simply said "stay, you can chill with me. We can't talk about work stuff though." Sidney wasn't sure why he had offered as he didn't normally like company that much. 

They both chilled on one of the sofas in his snug. Sidney was just listening to music and Charlotte is reading on her kindle. He glanced over at her screensaver on her phone. Slightly random he thought. Charlotte could see him looking at the picture. Charlotte smiled "It is the Obduction of the psyche." "It's my favourite painting. " 

Charlotte explained with great passion, the the tale of Cupid and Psyche. "Venus, the Goddess of Love, in a jealous rage over the beauty of Psyche, she asks her son Cupid to use one of his arrows to make Psyche fall in love with the most grotesque creature on earth. Cupid consents to his mothers request, but as he leans over to view Psyche, one of his arrows accidentally falls forward and pierces him, causing him to fall in love with her. The painting shows Cupid holding onto Psyche in a loving embrace as he carries her to the other world to become his wife.Her newly emerged butterfly wings are symbolic, signifying that she has now become immortal." 

"Wow Charlotte, have you ever thought of being one of those Art gallery curators." That is what was I going to be doing before I came here, but it wasn't meant to be." 

Sidney could sense sadness in her last words, so decided to change the subject. 

The best thing he could think of "Are you hungry? " I fancy a Chinese." 

They both were starving, they both tucked in had a race on who could eat their noodles the fastest attempting to use chopsticks.  
They both faced each other looking like hamsters saving their food and laughed. 

Sidney felt that he could shake off his cool facade around her. This is a total contrast to the women he would usually spend time with. 

It was getting really late now but he didn't want her to leave so suggested she could sleep on the sofa, he could sleep on the other sofa. He had given her a t-shirt to wear and a blanket. He smiled watching her now fast asleep. 

Unfornately by the time he woke up, she was gone. It was a shame it had to end so soon he had enjoyed having a friend to hang with. It was also the first time in months he didn't feel the need to have a drink. 

Charlotte was eating her breakfast, thinking what a nice time she had just hanging out with Sidney when her phoned buzzed. Ali had sent a picture with her date and then a sad face from the other guy who never got to meet her. 

Sidney had a niggling feeling all morning. It hit him, oh no he was really starting to like Charlotte. He couldn't tell her though, what if it ruined them working together or what if she didn't like him in that way. He had backed off from women since his ex- girlfriend Eliza, whom was also a singer. Eliza is very beautiful but also very controlling and just plain hard work. 

He felt better just being on his own. Maybe Charlotte was different to other women though? 

He took a deep breath he decided to record a song on-line. Sidney had not done this for months, he hoped Charlotte would like it. He had heard her humming it. 

Sat on his bed with his guitar he started singing. With his silk like husky tones "you are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. *

It was now Monday morning, he hoped she had liked it. Mary was the first to say it had lots of views and she loved it.

Then Charlotte walked in and said "wow Sidney, I just heard your clip, it's my favorite song."

Sidney was about to say he heard her humming it, but then she had to take a call. He sighed, Oh well at least she liked it. 

Mary sat across from him she looked at Sidney giving him a knowing look. 

Mary, teases him "is that song about anyone in particular?" Sidney looked down and sighed, "I'm so in the friend zone", he laughed to himself.

Mary suddenly had a thought, Charlotte walked in. Charlotte excitedly said "you have a shoot arranged for next week with Arthur. he said he is going sort it all. 

Sidney asked Charlotte if she would like to come with him trying to keep it blasé," shoots are very dull though be warned", she smiled her usual amazing smile and said "yes" . 

Mary noticed there was definately something in the air between them, but they just needed a helping hand. " Charlotte we're having a meal up on the roof top after work on friday, if you would like to join us, I know little Alicia has been dying to meet you.*"OK that sounds great" Charlotte was slightly taken aback by the invite but couldn't say no. 

Sidney knew what Mary was up-to but was pleased with her interference.


	3. The Roof Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Sidney has a crush.

Sidney had been in the studio finishing his album, in between takes he would wonder what Charlotte was doing and wished the day away, knowing he would see her later. 

Charlotte wasn't sure what to wear for the meal on the roof top, so just went for white summer dress with a sprinkle of flowers over it and wedges . 

When Charlotte arrived on the roof top, straight away she was greeted by little Alicia. The little one just stood there staring then jumped up to whisper something in her ear. "Are you a fairy princess, you look like one, I love your dress." Charlotte couldn't resist "well Alicia it's our little secret but you can wear my special flower clip, but you have to spin around three times and say" let the fairies see me", and now you can be one just like me." Alicia skipped with her new flower clip in her hair with a large smile on her face. Sidney was watching them from afar trying to suppress a smile. 

" Hi Sidney", Charlotte called to him. Sidmey smiled putting is hand up, trying to do a cool wave. He is wearing his black jeans and a fitted shirt, with the first three buttons undone. He was now fiddling with his silver chain. Why did he always feel weird around her? 

Charlotte was introduced to Tom Sidney's ever so enthusiastic older brother. He had noticed SIdney being nervous just before Charlotte arrived. He had not seen him like since he was at College, he was used to seeing women clinging onto to him and he always just looked bored and disinterested. 

They all had such a lovely meal they listened to music and watched the night sky. Tom is telling Charlotte lots of stories from their childhood. 

It was now getting late and Mary announced it was time for them get Alicia to bed. Alicia gave Charlotte a big hug goodbye. Mary smiled at Sidney, "don't forget to lock up before you go. " Goodnight Charlotte" they all shouted. 

Charlotte was sat on the sofa next to Sidney, their legs touching. Charlotte suddenly felt a bit nervous, and why was Sidney staring at her? 

Sidney probably stared a bit too long, trying to think of something to say. Sidney smiled and wondered if he was making her a bit flushed, it felt so good being sat so close to her.

He dared to ask the question so "why are you not wanting to go on double dates with your sister, I should have asked when you were hiding out with me? " Charlotte suddenly felt awkward. 

Sidney just waited as he wanted to know now, he was intrigued " she sighed. " the truth is I have a phobia of going on dates, its just so stressful and too much pressure. I pretty much back out of any when i've agreed to go on one. He teased her "so there are men all over City pining for you eh and raised one eyebrow."

Sidney now on a roll, boldy asked her. "you didn't feel nervous hanging out with me did you?"

Charlotte smiled and said "that's coz we were just hanging out having fun, but I do feel kinda nervous in this setting and you looking and smiling at me? "sorry Charlotte, I don't know what you mean, show me." Sidney knew exactly what he was doing! 

Charlotte turned her head facing the other way then quickly turned around fluttered her eyelashes slowly then looked up at him then looked straight into his eyes and whispered "hi" and flashed him her amazing smile, god she looked sexy. Charlotte couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing. Sidney turned the other way his leg started jiggling, trying not be affected by her. 

Sidney awaking from that magical moment, "I think I should try and cure you from your phobia, we can have a pretend date and you will be cured for sure," with a cheeky grin. 

Charlotte stood suddenly, not knowing how to answer. She stuttered slightly, "I can't go on a date with you, we work together. I really like it here, I might get fired." He just bodly said, "it's an experiment, it can be our secret ", he kept his fingers crossed behind his back. 

Charlotte, was unsure whether to say yes, as it is just a silly game.   
"maybe", she suprised herself. 

Sidney smiled to himself, all is not lost yet he thought. 

Sidney felt so comfortable with her they talked about everything. Their childhoods and silly stories from growing up. Sidney had spoken about his dads beach house in Sanditon and how him and Tom and Arthur and his Dad would have boys weekends there and even go skinny dipping. They both talked about losing their parent, but then stopped as they both had tears in their eyes. 

Sidney just had the overwhelming urge to kiss her and carry her back to his snug. He didn't want to ruin things by diving in and scaring her off. 

It was time to leave the rooftop. They both stared at each other not really wanting to leave. Sidney stood looking up at the sky and started pointing out the different star constellations, to try and impress her. 

Charlotte was very impressed and said "you have many layers Sidney Parker, but don't worry your secret is safe with me."

She thanked him for a nice time and walked towards the stairs, she turned to him "See you tomorrow", "bye Charlotte" giving her another cool wave. 

Charlotte laid back in her cosy bed,she had fairy lights above her. They helped her go to sleep it is as if she is under the nights sky. Charlotte smiled as she felt there would be many exciting things to come. 

Sidney got into bed, he didn't care if it was weird, he was wearing the t- shirt Charlotte wore. It smelled of her flowery scent. He closed his eyes, as he drifted away. He is sat at his piano in the bar where he used to work. Everyone had left he was just playing random songs, when he felt hands over his eyes as he turned around there she was. 

Charlotte had a red floaty dress on that showed all her wondeful curves, she placed herself between him and the piano. It is as if she was dancing with him, and she had bright red lipstick on her tempting lips, god they are so inviting. He could feel her warmth as she came closer to his face. He stroked her hair and slowly closed his eyes to feel her lips on his. 

Sidney literally shot up from his amazing dream. Oh no! he was in deep trouble, he had never had a dream that intense before. How the hell was he going to be able to think straight around her now. Charlotte was his temptress and she didn't have a clue . 

Sidney was so relieved to be away for the whole week. He managed to postpone their meeting. Charlotte had arranged radio interviews, a magazine shoot and finally his cameo film shoot. 

Although trying to keep his distance, he couldn't resist to text and video call her. it kept his spirits up. He also couldn't stop himself from asking her a few more times about their pretend date.


	4. YOLO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte have a pretend date.

YOLO

It is the day of the photo shoot, Sidney couldn't wait to see her. His dream had played on his mind over and over. 

Charlotte had day dreamed alot about what their pretend date would be like.

Charlotte thought of her sisters phrase YOLO and was about to say "yes" to Sidney when he came out of the changing room, when Arthur rushed in towards them. He is such an infectious character "this must be Charlotte, I'm so glad to finally meet you."

Arthur stopped and looked Charlotte up and down and twirled her around and simply said "you are just devine, a natural beauty."

Charlotte just giggled, Arthur had already noticed the chemistry between the two as he watched them from afar and smiled to himself. 

" OK bro lets make some magic.*

Charlotte thought Sidney looked strange with make up on but he looked so sexy in the daisy design shirt. 

He started posing for the camera, there was the sexy and brooding pose he looked very handsome indeed. Arthur looked displeased though, he stopped and was looking around for inspiration. 

"Something is missing?"fun, love, happiness." He turned and looked at Charlotte smiling to herself. " That's it" he whispered something in Sidney's ear and then Sidney stared at Charlotte, waiting for her reaction. 

"Charlotte, would you mind being the love interest in this picture, you are the missing flower in my vision" …. Before she could say no, Sidney had nodded and she was placed in a make up chair and transformed 40 minutes later. 

Charlotte is now the most beautiful siren. The brand had sent some womens clothes just in case. Her hair was wild with curls and her skin was golden, she adorned a plain white shift dress with a daisy belt and elongated eyelashes and shoes she could hardly walk in, but it made her taller than her normal 5ft 4 inches. 

Charlote is instructed by Arthur to place her hand on Sidney's chest and to look deep into his eyes. Sidney is in awe with the woman in front of him. 

Arthur is watching through his lense at this love story unfolding before him. "Now Sid if you can put your hand on her back and pull her in closer and lean in for a kiss."

Charlotte felt lightheaded, luckily Sidney had hold of her as he sensed her wobble. He pulled her in closer. Sidney was about make his lips touch hers as it was painful not to, when….. 

"Perfect" shouted Arthur, Charlotte looked flushed but was relieved to break the spell, before she passed out! 

Now we need to change clothes for the evening scene. Sidney had a daisy effect tie and their brands boots to model. He was lounging on a leather chair with Charlotte draped over him from behind and is reaching for his tie. Charlotte had a shimmery silver dress and daisy head jewellery on. 

Sidney sighed as he enjoyed the feeling of her body against his. She whispered into his ear "yes to our pretend date." His face lit up, but he tried to play it cool of course. 

"Perfecto my beautiful peeps, that is a wrap." 

On their way back to the office Sidney said to her in his husky voice. "Roof top at 8 o'clock don't be late."

Charlotte still had her hair and make up from the shoot she had a little black dress dress and a long silver chain around her neck. She felt quite sexy she had to admit. As she walked up the staircase onto the roof top, she felt really nervous. 

Sidney had the daisy shirt on from the shoot, but had removed his make-up. 

He had put up fairy lights and soft cushions on a sofa, there is also music playing. He had also prepared the dining table with candles. 

With a smug grin, feeling proud of himself, he gestered Charlotte over to him and said" now where were we" and placed her in the same position on the photo shoot when they were about to kiss, but this time he went in and claimed his kiss. 

Both could not believe the intensity of the kiss, neither wanted to pull apart. 

Sidney thought it was even more amazing than his dream but without the red lipstick of course. 

Sidney broke away as he didn't want to push his luck and cheekily said "now you don't need to worry about kissing me at the end and just enjoy the date."

Charlotte felt confused, she knew it was pretend but god it felt so good kissing him.

Charlotte just nodded and looked flushed again. Sidney felt butterflies in his stomach, "are you hungry?" 

He had brought them a picnic, well Mary had made them a picnic . "I'm starving", Charlotte is glad to be brought back to reality. 

The evening is flying by, she just excused herself to go to the loo, and has left her phone on the table. It flashed up Edward Denham. 

Sidney knew he shouldn't look but noticed the message said "Hi, I'm so sorry please come back, we all miss you." 

A sinking feeling hit Sidney, he thought they were too good to be true. 

He pretended everything was fine and noticed Charlotte's shocked expression reading the text when she came back and looked at her phone.

"Is everything alright Charlotte?" with a slight stutter "yes everything is fine" and quickly put her phone away. 

Sidney knew something was wrong, he said she could trust him whatever it is. 

Charlotte finished her drink and started to explain she had received a text from her ex boss the Director of the Art gallery where she worked. "I had been there a year, I loved it there and was about to get a big promotion. 

Edward had asked me into his office after one late finish and he had told me couldn't keep it to himself any longer. He pressed against me against his desk and tried to kiss me." 

Charlotte had tears in her eyes "I had no idea" and admitted her lack of experience in the men department. 

"He was married for Christ's sake with a family. I questioned everything, had I led him on in anyway and was that why I had been promoted? " 

"I handed in my notice the next day and used up my leave and applied for what turns out to be the most amazing job" and smiled at Sidney. 

Sidney was tensing his jaw, the thought of this creep perving on her for a year. 

He simply said "if he starts hassling you, we will sort it out together, ok. "

Charlotte smiled and nodded and took a deep breathe and jumped up and held her hand out to him "I like this song, dance with me." 

He gave a very cheeky grin and spun her around. He also was slightly worried how she managed to brush things aside, it will be no good in the long run as he has found out. 

They had danced for what seemed for hours when they both flaked out on the sofa. 

Sidney got under the blanket with Charlotte who was starting to doze off. They both had a day off tomorrow, so Sidney decided to not wake her and had the best night's sleep he ever had sleeping underneath the stars with her. 

Charlotte was stirred by a bright light bird song, she looked at Sidney in a deep sleep and had the urge to kiss him. What was she doing??? and stopped herself. 

He opened his eyes, "morning beautiful" with his hair all over the place. Charlotte seemed to flush at his words. He was happy at her reaction to him, he hoped something had changed between them. 

"Right breakfast", and took her by the hand and took her into his small snug room.

They spent all morning just enjoying each others' company, but all good dates must come to an end, even pretend ones and Charlotte needed a shower as she still had the same hair and makeup from the photoshoot although still looked fresh as a daisy. 

Charlotte thanked him for helping her with her date phobia then awkwardly said she might even not stand the next guy up. 

Sidney closed the door, he felt so content and happy and didn't want it to end, but hang on he didn't like the thought of her going on dates with other guys, damn it!. 

That wasn't part of his plan. His past girlfriends' he couldn't wait for them to leave, but with Charlotte he couldn't wait for her to come back to him. "Why didn't he ask her on a real date arrrrrgh."


	5. "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte has a suprise visitor.

I love you

They hadn't had chance to talk about their pretend date. Sidney had been away all week again and lost his bottle to ask her on a real date. It was like they both daren't approach the subject. 

Charlotte had text him in the morning to say she some exciting news from Afthur. 

It is now late afternoon and Charlotte has seen Sidney pull up in his car, she felt nervous all of a sudden. It was just a pretend date, she had to keep reminding herself. 

She gave herself a good talking to get a grip Charlotte. Francine had called from reception to say a Mr Denham was here to see her. Chatlotte froze, shit! shit! shit!, she is now shaking inside. 

Come on Charlotte pull yourself together, she slowly walked to reception thinking of what to say. Edward was sat waiting nervously his leg jangling, he was wearing a dark blue suit and silk blue tie which pretty much matched his eyes, nervously he put his hand through his thick blonde curls. 

He could tell she was shocked at him turning up. He sighed, she is so beautiful. He took a deep breath and walked towards her trying to keep his cool. He apologised for turning up unannounced, but she hadn't returned his calls or texts. 

Charlotte smiled awkwardly and took him into her office. He sat down and then put his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry Charlotte, please come back. I want it to go back to how it was. We are a good team and you were going to do big things." 

Charlotte could feel herself getting upset, "I thought we were a great team, but you ruined it by pinning me against your desk and trying to kiss me, your'e a married man, you have a lovely wife why?" 

He looked at her and sighed, "I'm in love with you." Oh god, Charlotte's heart was beating out of her chest now. 

Sidney had walked past and noticed the pair and felt uneasy, especially the way he was looking at her. He stayed nearby just in case as francine had told him who he was. 

Charlotte reached out to him and touched his arm. "I'm sorry Edward, if I gave you any wrong signals. I really do look up-to you and value our friendship, but I don't feel the same way." 

He nodded and said" I had to at least try, you are an amazing woman and whoever claims your heart will be a very lucky guy indeed. " 

He then said "It's not my place to say, but don't lose your dream Charlotte. I understand you can't come back and work with me, but remember where you wanted to be." 

Sidney is getting agitated wondering why he is here. He went to see everything is ok. He saw her hugging him.

Sidney froze he had a sinking feeling that maybe Charlotte had feelings for this guy? 

He turned quickly and went to his den and put some music on and turned the volume up to the max! 

As Charlotte said goodbye she actually felt quite sad, but felt much better. It's not always a good idea to just run away from your problems and she would never forget her dream. 

Afterall her current position is only meant for twelve months and she would be working on the project with Georgiana soon, which involves art exhibitions to coincide with her new book release. At least that is still on the path she wanted to be on. 

Sidney watched Denham out of the window. Edward had his head down, he punched a bill board as he left the building and sat down nearby with his head in his hands. Sidney actually felt sorry for him. If he had her presence for a year everyday, it must have been torture not being able to do anything about it. 

Charlotte came bouncing into his den. "Sidney you will not believe it, Arthur has only asked me to do a photo shoot." she looked so excited. 

Sidney smiled "I can believe it Charlotte, but do you want to talk about what just happened, is everything OK? " *No not right now, so tell me about your week, ooh and nice haircut it really suits you." Sidney just smiled at her and sighed. 

Sidney had made sure he cleared his whole day, there was no way he was going to miss her photo shoot. 

Arthur had a vision of Charlotte laid down covered in petals but in different seasons. He would use his trickery to alter the colour of the petals. 

Charlotte is very nervous, she looked in the mirror she only had a skin coloured leotard on with flower petals placed in the intricate places. Her hair extensions made her hair even fuller. 

Sidney pretty much stood there open mouthed as he watched her lying down in the pretend artificial meadow. He wanted this image to stay imprinted in his mind forever. 

Charlotte had to pretend she was day dreaming with flower petals now placed all over her body. The second scene was her leaning against a tree under a cherry blossom, with a floaty flower dress on. 

Arthur made the blossom petals fall down over her. Then the final shot was back in the studio, there are wind machines and even more flower petals. Arthur commented to Sidney what a natural she is and how much the camera lense loves her. Sidney smiled in awe, watching the flower princess before him. 

Charlotte had bright blue contacts in, she looked like an enchantress. 

"Now Charlotte, Arthur asked her if you can copy Sidney's brooding look. "Right now, I want you to put your head down then when I shout "now" I want you to look up slowly towards Sidney's direction, he be the object of your affection", they both laughed nervously. 

The wind machines start up, petals are now in the air in multicolours. 

Charlotte placed her head down, she held her knees into herself. 

"Now" 

Charlotte slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes which are now topaz blue and looked at Sidney who is stood trying to still breathe normally and failing miserably. He looked deep into her blue gaze, it drilled into his soul. He stared at the zoomed in vision on camera screen, she is so beautiful. 

"love it" Arthur was very pleased. Charlotte wondered why Sidney looked so flustered, maybe he was stressed about something? 

Charlotte still hadn't been told what was going to happen with the shots. It is top secret but he couldnt help himself "well let's just say you maybe appearing on book shelves in a trilogy fantasy series" then he did a pretend zip and lock it motion over his mouth. Charlotte still couldn't believe it, her on a book cover! 

Arthur waited till Chatlotte had gone to get changed " When are you going to tell her? " Sidney started to feel uneasy, "listen Sid, I know you said you were going to avoid women at all costs but it's obvious there is chemistry between you two." Sidney looked down," I do really like her alot, I can't stop thinking about her, it's doing my head in but…." "no buts just tell her!!!!. Ooh and ill send you the photos of the Daisy shoot, they are great and there is an extra one you will really like. The camera doesn't lie about chemistry Sid."

As they were driving along Sidney's phone rang, he put it on speaker. His mum is asking him about his plans and trying to sort her birthday get together at the weekend. Once his mum knew Charlotte was there she was inviting her too and said she can stay over. Charlotte was suddenly trying to say thank you but didn't want to intrude, "nonsense" his mum said, she is worse than her sis to say no too. 

Sidney said sorry to Charlotte as he could tell she felt a bit awkward. Sidney was trying to surpress how happy he was at her coming to the meal. " It will be fun, I'm really glad you're coming."


	6. Day Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sidney be able to tell Charlotte how he feels about her.?

Sidney had text Charlotte asking for her head measurement and clothes size? 

Charlotte text him back her details and she asked why with an amused face emoji? He just said "it's a surprise." 

The next day he had left a big box delivered to her apartment and told her not to open it until he picked her up later. 

Charlotte had met up with Esther for lunch they had become good friends. Charlotte couldn't wait to see what is in the box. 

Sidney had text her saying he was on his way and to open the box now. 

Charlotte looked inside and smiled with excitement, there is a motorbike helmet, jacket and gloves. 

Charlotte had never been on the back of a motorbike before, she knew he had a bike and had said she would love to have a go sometime, but never thought he would take her. 

Charlotte could hear an engine revving outside her window, she looked out. 

Sidney was waiting on a Triumph black Thruxton, he looked so cool in his leathers and so dam hot. "OK Charlotte keep calm he is just a friend who yes is a dam good kisser and the most handsome man I have ever known, but still her work colleague, remember!" 

Charlotte grabbed a small bag with her overnight things and his mums birthday present. 

Sidney lifted his visor and said a muffled "hi" he thought Charlotte looked so hot in her jacket. 

He placed her things in the side panniers waited and for her to place herself behind him. Charlotte held onto his waist to keep her balance. 

Sidney loved the feel of her holding onto him. Charlotte loved holding onto him. Suddenly he sped up which made her hold him even tighter. Sidney now wanted to ride away somewhere else and not go to his mums birthday meal. 

Charlotte enjoyed the wind flowing through her hair it felt amazing, she felt so free, as if she is flying through the air. 

Sidney took the scenic route round the country all lanes. Unfortunately the journey was now over. Sidney waited for her to take her helmet off. Charlotte looked so happy, god he wanted to kiss her. 

"Did you enjoy that Charlotte", "yes I loved it, that felt amazing the best rush I have felt in ages. Thank you so much." 

SIdney suddenly had another thought of a rush feeling they could partake in together. 

He instinctivly held out his hand to take her to take her to meet his mum. Charlotte did not hesitate in holding his hand. 

His mum Diana opened the door and could not contain her excitement meeting "The" Charlotte as she has noticed the change in Sidney since she walked into his life. 

Charlotte handed his mum her birthday present she had bought her a bracelet with butterflies on as Sidney had said she loves butterflies. 

They had a lovely relaxing meal with plenty of wine and laughter all three siblings had bought her a joint present of going on a Buddhist retreat as she has been talking about getting in touch with her spiritual side. 

Alicia is so happy that her fellow fairy princess is sat next to her. Arthur kept giving Sidney knowing looks across the table as Charlotte had described their journey there and how much she enjoys working with Sidney. 

Tom tried to embarrass Sidney, "You don't normally let anyone on your bike Sid, I think Sidney is trying to impress you Charlotte." Mary kicked Tom under the table. 

Sidney quickly changed the subject. 

Charlotte felt rather tipsy as she felt quite nervous being there with all his family, she had quite a bit more to drink than normal to calm her nerves.

It is getting late so Sidney and Charlotte had said goodnight and went to his annex before Tom said something else to embarrass him. He had already ran through his terrible girlfriend list. 

Sidney had offered her his bed he would go on the sofa but she innocently said " we can share the same bed, it's big enough" 

Charlotte started to sway slightly and plonked herself down and said  
" Sidney, I Just wanted to tell you ……. ." A knock on the door it was Tom wanting to speak to him. 

Tom is also tipsy apologising for being a bad brother and for teasing him and for being jealious of him, especially with his relationship with dad. He wanted to say that he loves him. Sidney was taken aback by his words but then hurriedly in a quieter voice said "look bro I love you too, but in there is the woman of my dreams and I want to tell her before I lose my bottle again, I need to go."

He walked in and noticed her clothes on the chair and turned to see her in the moonlight with her baggy t shirt on sprawled on her front on his sofa. 

Sidney just sighed and laid on his bed watching her and day dreaming of what could be.

They headed back after tea time the next Day. Diana had pointed out that she must come and stay again, its about time Sidney met a lovely girl like you." SIdney looked really embarrassed and shot his mum a look. Charlotte looked really awkward and just said "thank you for a lovely weekend."

Arthur and DIana squealed to each other watching Sidney and Charlotte wave goodbye as they literally ride off into the sunset. 

They are now back in front of her apartment. Sidney took off his helmet. Charlotte was laughing at her now matted hair at the back, he had riden alot faster on the way home. 

"I'll have to plait my hair next time." "You will come with me again then. " Charlotte smiled, "Just try and stop me, it feels amazing, thank you."

Sidney stopped her by reaching for her hand, "Charlotte" "yes" " you know I think your'e……." 

Two fans had been watching him from across the road and came runnining upto him "oh my god Theo, eeeeeeeek, please could we have a picture with you, I can't wait to hear your album, your amazing." The women looked like they are about to explode. 

Sidney is cursing inside as Charlotte has now backed away and has gone into her apartment. He talked with his fans and let them have a selfie then exchanged pleasantries. 

He looked up at her window and she waved goodbye. He sighed and then put his helmet back on and rode off into the night. 

Back on Monday morning Charlotte had lots to catch up on. Esther had been running through casting calls with her at their lunch date and decided she should audition for Burlesque show as it is a lead role. 

it is now getting quite late and her sister had been ringing again trying to arrange THE double date. Charlotte ignored it and clicked on an email from Arthur instead. 

The picture filled the screen with sunshine colours, it was an image of her and Sidney's faces close up. Just as they were about to kiss, it was if there was a halo over them. 

Wow she tilted her head to one side she thought to herself it's the most beautiful picture. Charlotte is now starting to drift off into a daydream. 

Her phone started to vibrate again. Sidney had walked in and in his husky voice allow me, "Hi sis," "hi" in is soothing voice. "oh hi, is Charlotte there, who's this?" " It's Sidney, "oh thee Sidney Ali asked" "yes thee Sidney" with a smug grin. 

" could you tell her there is this cute guy who really wants to meet her, we are at bar 10." "im sorry Ali, she is just getting ready to go out on a date with me", before her sis could reel off anymore questions he ended the call." Thanks" Chatlotte said your a life safer"! 

"Well you better shut everything off ready for our date", with a cheeky smile "It's OK you know, you don't have to really take me out, but thank you for rescuing me."

Sidney looked at her with a more serious look on his face, he sighed. "To be honest, I've been wanting to ask you since our first pretend date. I know where I want to take you, it's about a hour away but you'd have to stay over the night, what dya think?" 

He started to look worried that he had over stepped the mark. There is a short silence then to his suprise she said "yes". 

They had driven for quite a while they were now near a beach in Sanditon. 

Charlotte got out the car wondering where they were going, they walked down a narrow path and there it was a small beach house. Sidney quickly went on ahead and switched on all the lights. 

"What you dya think? " "it's beautiful" Charlotte said. " This is the first time I've been back since…" he started to look upset.

Charlotte reached for his hand and said "I am sure he will be watching over you and glad your are here." He smiled and took her inside. 

They are both now a bit tipsy just chilling on the sofa. He had reminded her about their usual tradition, she smiled grabbed his hand and they stripped off and ran into the sea. 

Sidney teased her saying watch out for the jelly fish, she hid behind him and pressed her bare chest against his bare skin it felt so amazing. 

It started to get really cold so they went inside and warmed up by the fire. Charlotte was now wearing flowery silk underwear, he kissed every petal, she felt like she was floating on air. 

Sidney whispered in her ear "Charlotte", she sighed and smiled taking in this special moment. 

Sidney stared at her she was obviously having a dream. He'd just come back from a late session catching up with Babbs and Crowe, he had managed to make up with them after his yelling down the phone at them. 

He'd spent most of the night talking about Charlotte. They just teased him, doing pretend kissing impressions, like you'd do at school. 

Charlotte shot up realising she was still at her desk and then a sinking feeling in disappointment that it is just a dream. 

SIdney could see she is all flustered, "nice dream?" Charlotte just sighed and looked a bit flushed and quickly changed the subject and showed him the photos from Arthur. 

He stood and stared at the close up picture of them. Sidney said with his head to one side, "it's just like one you'd see in a art gallery, I love it." 

Charlotte is still in a trance, Sidney had said "you really need to go home and get some sleep." "Okay see you tomorrow", not daring to look him in the eye, she quickly grabbed her things and left. 

Sidney punched the wall as he saw the door close, why couldn't he just tell her how he feels arrrrrgh. 

Charlotte laid on her bed staring at the fairy lights on her ceiling, she is truly lost, she couldn't fight her feelings anymore.


	7. "Shove it where the sun doesn't shine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte is jealous 😁
> 
> "If you call your sweetheart Sunshine, it means that this person lights your day. The world would not exist if there were not any sunshine and the same goes for the guy who calls his girl “sunshine” – he would not be able to exist without her. "

Charlotte confided in Ali about her feelings towards Sidney. Ali just said, "you need to just tell him, but to cheer you up, come on let's have a yolo night." 

Charlotte remembered the last yolo night, they both ended up on stage at a Magic Mike show tied to a chair. 

Charlotte sighed she needed to keep her mind busy, she is losing her confidence due to stupidly looking at past photos of Sidney posing with various IT girls who are the total opposite to her. 

Charlotte agreed to Ali choosing her outfit. Charlotte looked in the mirror, she is now wearing leather skin tight leggings and matching boob tube top, with smokey eyes and her hair is also straight. 

Charlotte felt pretty hot a bit like a rock chick she didn't really feel like herself and also felt a bit out of her comfort zone especially with bright red lipstick. Hey ho it is a yolo night afterall. 

"Oh no", Charlotte said as they were getting in the cab, " I've left my phone at work" Charlotte goes in the back entrance into the Hub. Charlotte could hear a womans voice and sees Sidney's den door ajar. 

It is his ex Eliza, Charlotte had remembered her from the photos and she was leaning into him and fluttering her eyelashes. 

The floor creaked as Charlotte tried to sneak past. Eliza turned around and gave Charlotte a dirty look. 

Sidney brushed her away, Charlotte froze. SIdney looked at her from top to toe, she looked so different not his Charlotte, she did look hot as hell though, a bit like her alter ego self. Oh god red lipstick, just like in his dream. 

Charlotte couldn't speak, she pushed passed him, now with her phone in her hand. 

He could see she looked upset. He went after her again " Wait Charlotte, wait what's wrong", too late she is now gone. 

Charlotte got into the taxi with tears in her eyes, her sister couldn't really make out her rambling and just told the driver "The underground club." 

They went into the club, dotted around there are dance cages.

Four sambucas later, Ali and Charlotte entered one of the dance cages. it looked like a giant silver bird cage. Charlotte felt free after downing each shot, she chanted "Sidney who!" 

Sidney shouted at Eliza to leave him alone, they were over a year ago and he didn't have feelings for her anymore and that she needed to move on. He said "we are great together musically but that is it, you can let yourself out." 

Sidney grabbed his leather jacket and checked Charlotte's check ins. Luckily, her sister had tagged her in to their location.

He told the driver the destination. A few paps took his photo going in. He could never understand the fascination of people wanting to take photos of him. 

He is still trying to shake the image from his mind, why she is dressed like some rock temptress. 

He walked to the bar and is looking around for her and was drawn to the dance cages, there she is. He knew she is a good dancer from when they danced on their pretend date. It is like she is dancing in slow motion and the way she is girating her hips, oh my.

Charlotte had her eyes closed and was using the bars to keep her balance and dancing is against them. 

He could tell she was more than tipsy, he could also see quite a few other guys perving on her. He wanted to punch them all. He marched up-to the cage and shouted "Charlotte." 

"Charlotte", she finally turned around and just stared down at him, she crouched down to speak to him she shouted slightly slurred " Why are you here and not with YOUR Eliza" rolling her eyes. "I hope you are both very happy together. If you don't mind i'm enjoying my dancing."

Charlotte turned away from him and started swaying and struggling to focus. Sidney shook his head and smiled at the realisation, Charlotte is jealous!! 

His chest is now pounding, he followed her to the front of cage. "Come down Charlotte this isn't you", "maybe this is the new me", throwing her arms in the air and shaking her hips. Charlotte pointed her finger at him," you you can take your handsomeness and shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

Sidney had to stop himself from laughing, she went to the gate and clambered down the stairs and stumbled into his arms. She stared at him with her smokey eyes with tears now starting to form. 

" Please SIdney leave me alone". Charlotte turned to see her sister happy with her boyfriend, whom had just shown up. She told her she was going.

Ali tried to talk her into staying, but it was no use she was gone and was starting to walk to get a taxi. 

Sidney followed her, He stood in front of her and held her arms gently to keep her still. " Charlotte it's not what it looked like, at least not on my part. We broke up over a year ago she turned up unannounced, she was just trying to get me to give it another go, she uses her charm to get what she wants, but I told her where to go." 

"Eliza means nothing to me you have to believe me", his breathing was becoming heavier now. 

Charlotte looked down towards the floor, due to her intoxicated state, it wasnt sinking in what he was saying to her. Charlotte looked at him and asked "why is everything so confusing, we should never have gone on our pretend date and kissed. I can't think straight anymore." 

Charlotte is now feeling lightheaded, "I need to go home, I don't feel well." 

Sidney didn't say a word, he didn't want to make things worse and got in the cab with her. Charlotte rested her head on his shoulder. Sidney rested his head on top of her head. 

Sidney helped Charlotte into her apartment and got her a glass of water and tablets and sat her on the sofa and then bent down to take her shoes off her dainty feet. 

Charlotte put her head back and closed her eyes. Sidney stood over her, all he wanted to do was kiss her and tell her that he can't stop thinking about her and there is nothing to be confused about as they should just be together. 

Charlotte slid down the sofa and into a deep sleep. Sidney carried her to her cosy bed, he stroked her hair and then walked back over to the sofa and stayed with her as he wanted to make sure she is ok. 

Sidney leaves before she wakes, he didn't know whether she would want to see him yet. He left her a photograph on her coffee table he had been carrying it around in his jacket. 

It is the close up picture of them together and on the back it says "You are my sunshine."


	8. Alter Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about blooming time!

Charlotte wakes up with the worst hangover ever, still half asleep starts to enjoy a hot shower and starts to have flashbacks to last night," oh no!"

Charlotte now needing food decided to phone Esther to meet for lunch, she needed carbs and was feeling very down in the dumps. 

Charlotte knew she had made a complete fool of herself with Sidney, and winced at the reminder of it all. 

Charlotte wondered if she would even still have a job on Monday. Charlotte shook her head and hurried out of the door. 

Esther had picked up on the fact that she seriously needed a pick me up, she invited her to go with her for her dance rehearsal for the Burlesque musical after their lunch. 

After Charlotte had the most amazing cheese and ham toastie and fizzy orange, (which is by the way the best hangover cure) Esther after listening the Charlotte's disasterous night suddenly had an idea. 

Esther brought Charlotte backstage, they are early so have the place to themselves " you have to trust me" and took her to get changed and handed her an outfit, the sexiest basque, with many jewels that shimmered under the spotlights . 

"Charlotte you need to boost your confidence without alcohol and believe in yourself and then you can achieve whatever you want and you will be ready for anything, even Sidney Parker, trust me."

Sidney had been looking for her everywhere, she wasn't at her apartment and she wasn't answering his calls. He had text Esther as he knew they had been hanging out at weekends. 

Esther said that were at The Royal but had to come in the side door and gave him the code as he shouldn't be allowed in. 

He could hear music, so just waited in the shadows. Esther was walking on the stage slowly to the music then to his amazement Charlotte followed behind her dressed in he most sexiest Burlesque outfit, he is still getting over the vision of her being a rock temptress but this was something else. 

Charlotte span around the pole directly opposite Esther and copied her moves. Thankfully Ali had made her take pole dancing classes with her, so was rather good at spinning around.

Sidney's heart is thumping in his chest watching her. He had never seen anything so seductive with sudden movements and flicking her hair around and stroking her arms. 

Where the hell had she learnt how to spin on a pole? He was hypnotised, but then suddenly the music stopped. 

Esther swung Charlotte around and kissed her on the cheek, "see I told you, are you ready to face him now?" 

Charlotte grinned and nodded her head and felt so much better and empowered to the max. 

Sidney didn't have a clue what was going on. In a panic he turned and snook away. 

Charlotte is now back at her apartment, she knew she needed to tell to Sidney, even if he didn't feel the same way. 

Charlotte in her rush to meet Esther hadn't noticed the photograph on the table,she read the words on the back her heart skipped a beat. 

Sidney took at deep breath and knocked on her door. Charlotte opened it and looked quite sheepish and gave him an adorable smile. 

Sidney couldn't resist "Thank goodness you're back to your normal self, you do know you were possessed by a rock chic temptress last night, she made you wear the most sexiest of outfits and made you dance in a giant birdcage." 

Charlotte shook her head in embarrassment. Charlotte looked at him and said she was sorry she acted like a crazy person, it's not like her. "You don't need to say sorry, your'e really sexy when your angry though" giving her a cheeky smile. 

"I have come up with a solution to our problem Charlotte"   
"our problem?" Charlotte repeated. 

He followed her to the kitchen area, he walked towards her and held her hands "I'm afraid you're going to have just go on many real dates with me from now on, that should solve the problem." 

Charlotte stood frozen to the spot, her chest is now pounding. Sidney couldn't wait any longer, he kissed her softly on the lips and lingered until Charlotte pulled him in for more. 

He guided her onto the sofa and whispered "I liked your Burlesque dance by the way", she looked suprised but was so enjoying him kissing her she didn't say anymore. 

He had to force himself to stop, well the crash landing of them falling off the sofa onto the floor made them stop. 

Sidney asked her on their first proper date for Esther's opening night then dinner afterwards. Charlotte is now on cloud nine.

Sidney had pre-warned management about their first public appearance "together." They arrived in a limo to take them to the theatre.

Charlotte had the most beautiful long red dress and deep red lipstick, she looked like a film star. Arthur had told SIdney how much she was looking at it on the clothes rail on the photo shoot, so Arthur let her borrow it. 

Sidney looked at Charlotte when her dance came on, he leant over and said "ill expect a private showing one day you know." Charlotte whispered, you haven't got a pole." he gave her a devilish grin "It can be arranged."

The show is amazing, the feather headdresses the gems just covering their upper bodies, it is really beautiful. Sidney enjoyed watching her eyes light up watching the show. 

They congratulated Esther after the show and had a few drinks. Esther is bursting to tell them the news that the show is going to be in Paris next year and hopefully she will get picked to go. 

They then went for their romantic meal, they had a private table tucked away in the corner but the table nearby recognised him and wanted their photo with him. Charlotte smiled, it would take a while to get used to his world. 

They spent the next week busy preparing for Sidney's album showcase. His Management had sorted the venue on The Garden Rooftop. 

They had run a competition for five fans to receive VIP treatment they would get to watch the show and then to meet Sidney for lunch the next day. 

They arrived at the hotel, the photographers were there. Charlotte is now hugging into to his arm, she doesn't like having her photograph taken. 

They arrived at their room, Charlotte landed on the bed and is now doing a pretend snow angel as it is so big the bed, just like landing on a fluffy cloud. 

Sidney stalked upto her with hunger in his eyes and claimed his prey. They both had to force themselves to break the moment however, as Sidney had to get ready for his sound check. 

Charlotte had to get ready also, as she is meeting and greeting everyone and looking after the competition winners. There were thousands of entries. 

Sidney after the sound check has a complete melt down and says he can't do it when Charlotte went over to see him as he looked nervous backstage. 

He is finding it hard to concentrate and breathe. It is the first show that his dad wouldn't be there for. 

Charlotte had an idea, after helping him with his breathing, she asked for the lights to be dimmed very low just whilst he adjusts to his audience, at first it is as if he is just playing for himself and his Dad.

Then the lights come up. Sidney is now singing to them all and is very happy, especially with his special lady on the front row. 

After a very successful showcase and many shouts for an encore or three, it is finally the end of the show. 

Everyone had now left apart from the staff clearing up. Sidney waited at the piano and suddenly he clutched his chest as Charlotte walked towards him in her white figure hugging dress. It showed off her amazing curves. "What's wrong Sidney" looking very worried. 

"My chest Charlotte, lve been hit by cupids arrow, I am afraid your stuck with me now my beautiful physche."

Charlotte whispered "I think it's time for you to take me to our room." 

he took her by the hand and they went back to their room, they are now stood at the end of the bed. 

Charlottte unzipped her dress, Sidney had turned to remove his jacket and shirt and as he turned back to her he saw the most beautiful sight, she had no underwear on but he couldn't resist a cheeky smile and was about to reach out when she suddenly pushed his hand away and ran into the bathroom. 

It is a very clingy dress, she had to go vommando and wear nipple plasters! Charlotte suddenly shouts "outch" now echoing from the bathroom, as they had stook on a little too well. 

He can't resist shouting, "it is like having my very own barbie doll, you should have left them on." 

Charlotte walks back into the room no longer embarrassed "where were we" and she pushes him back onto the bed and kisses him, he spins her so that she is now under him.

They are both now lost in one another. All of the months of tension and longing. Sidney kissed her from top to toe, the feeling of them so close to one another felt amazing. 

Sidney couldn't hold back any longer he looked deep into her eyes as their stars are now aligned and their hearts beat as one. They make passionate love until they both come undone. 

The next morning they finally after many more moments of undoneness, had to drag themselves out of bed. 

Sidney had to meet his VIP fans for lunch, they were very interested in the new lady in his life and after their meal asked for Charlotte to join them. 

Sidney actually sat back and listened to Charlotte nattering away with his fans, he smiled at the scene in front of him. They even had pictures with her too. 

Thankfully They didn't need to vacate the room until late afternoon, so managed to make the most of their alone time.

To Charlotte suprise involved an ice cube which Sidney had placed in his mouth and caressed every inch of her body with it. It is only fair that she gave him the same pleasure. He didn't last as long under her spell and had to ravish her.


	9. Sunshine on Leith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is trying to cause trouble!

Sunshine on Leith

Eliza had been looking at Sidney and Charlotte's photo on-line from his album launch, she had to admit Charlotte was a natural beauty but Sidney would get bored of her soon enough, he loved her once, she could work her magic again, smiling to herself. 

Meanwhile our two lovebirds continue to be under a constant state of daydream happiness. Even with Sidney's now more hetic work schedule, when he and Charlotte had alone time they certainly made up for it! 

In works time of course they would focus on what needed to be done but would always tease each other which usually involved Charlotte giving him her smoky eyes very much a sexy seductress indeed. Sidney felt completely entranced by her and would quickly scoop her up and carry her into his den for an early lunch break. The receptionist bringing up the daily mail would often hear giggling coming from the den and smiled to herself. 

They decided tonight however to venture outside into the real world and go on date in the private park nearby, they found a secluded spot under a fairy lit tree to have their picnic and watched the stars above. Sidney turned to Charlotte and had a very serious expression on his face "Charlotte since you have walked into my life I am truly happy again, I never want our magic to end. Sidney reached for her wild curls and kissed her softly and gazed into her eyes " I love you Charlotte you are my eternal sunshine ". Charlotte truly felt that her heart would burst at that moment " I love you too Sidney, I just hope nothing takes our sunshine away as sometimes it feels like we are in a dream". 

After the most perfect evening with Sidney although sad that she would be unlikely to be able see him for a few weeks was now ready for her new venture in Edinburgh with Georgiana for art her exhibition and book launch. 

"Empowerment Within" is the title of her work. Her artwork is very much abstract of the woman form but has various empowering words within the painting. The book has inspirational quotes that you focus each day and empowers you to achieve your goals and improve self confidence. 

Charlotte had found an excellent venue, it used to be a church but is now converted into an exhibition centre and is situated near Edinburgh Castle. The multi colours from the stain glass windows would illuminate Georgiana's colourful artwork perfectly. 

Charlotte had never been to Edinburgh and couldn't wait to take in all of its beauty and architecture. Her ex-boyfriend from University had loved living there recently, he used to ask her to visit but she just never got around to it. 

Sidney is sat waiting for his management to pick him up, he is not enthusiastic about the award ceremony, he had been nominated for his new album. Unfortunately he knew Eliza would end up there as she was under the same label and se would never to miss a party, he would do his best to avoid her. 

Everyone is now being taken into the main hall. Eliza made sure she was sat on the next table to Sidney, she was thrilled to hear Sidney telling Arthur that Charlotte was busy in Edinburgh so couldn't be there. Just perfect for her plan she thought. 

Sidney found the whole affair mind numbing and just wanted to go and phone Charlotte, he probably would have enjoyed it alot more if she was sat there next to him. He was so lost in thought he missed his name being called first time around " The winner is "Theo". 

Eliza was the first to congraluate him as he shot up to walk towards the stage then on his return back to his table she pretty much rugby tackled everyone out of the way to get to him, she sneaked a quick selfie of them together and posted it on insta. saying "back together just like old times". 

Later that evening Charlotte was just relaxing in her hotel room when she sees the cosy pic of Sidney and Eliza pop up and couldnt help the niggling jealously and come to think of it Sidney hadn't text her all evening, obviously having too much fun! 

Earlier that evening Sidney had reached to get his phone to tell Charlotte he had won, but he couldn't find it. The actual truth of the matter is Eliza had taken his phone out of his jacket pocket for safe keeping and had also taken his glass and slipped powdered sleeping tablets into his drink while he was up on stage, just to relax him a little she thought. 

As the evening progressed Sidney was starting to feel really quite tired. He told Arthur he didn't feel so good and was going back to his hotel room to have a lie down.

He was just relaxing on the sofa when he heard a knock on his door, as he staggered over feeling very drowzy as he opened the door bleary eyed he looked at the woman in front of him. He couldn't really make out who it was but could see as she undid her coat she just had her underwear on. 

Sidney now coming more into focus he sighed " Eliza" Before he had chance to shut the door on her, Eliza burst in and pushed him onto the sofa and started confessing her feelings for him, trying to unbutton his shirt and saying they could create magic again "ull see Sidney". Sidney just started to dose off, he didn't have the energy to argue. Eliza smiled looking down straddled on top of him and decided to send a txt from his phone. 

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. Arthur had now finished taking photos of the show and wanted to check his brother was OK and saw the door adjar, he couldn't believe what he was seeing but could also could see Sidney looked out of it. "what's going on Eliza, Arthur asked? " "Oh Arthur, how embarrasing being caught like this, I think he's been drinking too much again", " NO ElIza you thought you would take advantage, just move on, he loves Chatlotte and I'm sure you can find another puppy to train, just look at you going to these lengths" 

Eliza clambered quickly off Sidney putting her coat back on and placed his phone on the sofa and stormed out, Arthur started trying to sober him up. 

Eliza was furious her plan was to take a photo of them together after she had seduced him to end is relationship with Charlotte dam it!!! 

Sidney finally coming around couldn't believe the nerve of Eliza when Arthur told him what he walked in on. Thank god he turned up when he did. 

What Sidney hadn't realised is that Eliza had sent a text from his phone saying what a good night he had an how him and Eliza actually got on that evening and are planning doing some one off appearances together and maybe other projects, maybe a leopard can change its spots. 

Charlotte new it was only work but still did he really have to rub her nose in it. Charlotte knew their relationship was too good to be true, she will just leave him to it, she couldn't think straight, the situation was inspiring an anger inside her that she wasn't used to. 

Charlotte woke up early the next morning after having a rubbish night's sleep, but was relieved she would be busy setting up the exhibition for Georgiana. Quickly switching on her phone there were five missed calls from Sidney and one from Arthur. 

Shaking her head she is now walking towards the waterside in Leith. So lost in thought she was missing taking in all the beauty around her and the guy approaching her with a very strange coloured smoothie. Too late smoothie is now everywhere! Charlotte could not apologise enough. "It's OK Charlotte" with a nice beaming smile." Charlotte peared up "James, oh my god, I can't believe it, I thought u'd gone back home?" " They offered me a place at the museum. I was going to call you but you've been so busy these past months with "Theo", now giviing her an eye roll. "its Sidney, James" "well he still isn't good enough for you" . Charlotte nudged him but she knew he was only teasing. 

Charlotte and James had met at uni and had dated for a few months, but as things were getting too serious quite quickly they both decided to just stay friends as they were only young. 

Well Charlotte just wanted to be friends, James on the other hand has been hoping one day they would get back together. He wasn't ready back then for a serious relationship, but he certainly was ready now. 

Charlotte and James decide go to get some breakfast. James wanted to impress her and took her to his favourite place, it is called the Barologist, it had unusual decor as if going back in time with an erray of strange contraptions and weird inventions on the walls, one that Charlotte was mesmerised by is an air balloon dangling in mid air travelling around in circles then every so often smoke would appear. They were having a lovely time and catch up on old times. Charlotte smiled as she forgets how easy it is to talk to James he is so uncomplicated. 

After breakfast James asked if she would like to come to the museum later that evening as he has helped set up an exhibition and knew she would like it. 

"Sure" Charlotte smiled as James handed her the ticket and said "i'll see you later Lottie". 

James's heart felt like it was beating once more, he hadn't seen her for nearly a year. They would chat over phone but getting to spend time with her in person just felt amazing as always. 

After a very exciting day at Georgiana's exhibition, Charlotte was late meeting James for the Fairy Exhibition at the museum. Charlotte is now dashing in very uncomfortable shoes to see James. It was nearly time for the exhibition to close. 

James shook his head at her, "Lottie late as always* but he was still happy she was here. After quickly looking at the paintings he saved the best until last, he remembers about Charlotte's dream of her mum. There in front of her is a picture of a mother and daughter fairies dancing in a meadow. Charlotte had tears in her eyes " Oh James it's just like my dream"

James takes his chance and reaches for her hand "your my best friend Lottie, I wish you could give us a another chance to be more."

Charlotte did care for James but she didn't love him, even though she was still annoyed at Sidney, maybe she should read the messages he had sent her she quickly thought to herself. 

Charlotte realising she had been silent holding James's hand " James u'll always be my best friend and I'll always be here for you, but I don't feel that way about you, maybe once but not anymore, I'm so sorry." 

James although feeling he had been kicked in the chest, couldn't help but hug her and said "he is one luck guy, I hope he knows it, we had better go the gallery closes soon, hey maybe we could do that pact thing if we're both not married by the time we're 30 WE could get married with an optimistic smile " Charlotte smiled "James you are definitely not going to be single for very long, the girl of your dreams is waiting for you ull see". 

Charlotte read the texts from Sidney and couldn't believe the nerve of Eliza, Charlotte now back in the hotel called Sidney. The thought of her trying to seduce him made her blood boil. 

Sidney was relieved Charlotte believed him and had reassured her that he had told management and she has been shipped off to Dubai on a very long extended tour. 

Sidney said he had a suprise for her. All Charlotte actually needed was to have him close and to make love to him and erase any trace of Eliza from him. They stayed up for hours just chatting on the phone until they both fell asleep. 

Charlotte is much happier the next day and is excited to find out what Sidney's suprise would be. That evening Sidney phoned Charlotte and said to come down to the lobby, Charlotte gave Sidney an amazing smile she wanted to take him to her room still feeling frustrated about the recent events but he said the suprise first. 

Sidney had arranged their very own private experience at Dynamic Earth. 

They entered a dome shaped room, Charlotte had a blindfold on, he sat her down in a cinema style chair that reclined further back. "Sidney it feels like I'm at the dentist" SIdney laughed and whispered "ull see" . The room now is now in complete darkness, he removed her blindfold. Suddenly above them the entire galaxy appeared as if they were both floating through space it is so beautiful watching all the planets and billions of stars.

Sidney leaned in and said "I love you to the moon Charlotte", "I love you too Sidney but I wonder if we could send Eliza into orbit around the moon instead of Dubai!"


End file.
